Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja: Seria Gier Zyksyf Corpu/"Pożegnanie"
< Wróć do głównego Artykułu. Jest to dodatkowy epizod a zarazem podsumowanie wyborów dokonanych przez cały sezon, miłej lektury :P Epizod Epizod 6 "Pożegnanie" Streszczenie Kilka słów na koniec od postaci. Pełen Opis (Splinter może być człowiekiem lub mutantem, zależnie od decyzji.) Kryjówka żółwi, pośrodku stoi Splinter odwrócony plecami, nikogo innego nie ma. (Można zobaczyć zamknięty pokój Donatella jeśli nie żyje.) Splinter - "Hamato Yoshi... tak jak mnie kiedyś nazywano. Po upadku klanu Hamato nie miałem się gdzie podziać." Splinter - "Jednak mi się udało po jakimś czasie znaleźć małe mieszkanie, nie było najwyższej klasy i łaziły tam szczury... bardzo brakowało mi Tang Shen, i kupiłem cztery małe zółwie ze sklepu zoologicznego." Splinter - "Kilka dni później był właśnie przełomowy moment..." Mikey - "To musiał być... SKORUPOSZOK!" (Jeśli Donnie żyje) Donnie - "Mikey, stop." (Jeśli Donnie żyje) Mikey - "No, ok." Splinter - "Razem z żółwikami przechodziłem w alejce, gdzie akurat było wejście do kanałów... wtedy to się stało. Fiolka mutagenu spadła wprost na słoik z żółwiami rozlewając substancję na mnie i ich." (Jeśli Splinter dostał antymutangen) Splinter - "Nigdy nie sądziłem, że znowu wrócę do ludzkiej postaci." Splinter - "Widziałem, jak całe moje ciało zaczynało się zmieniać, wtedy byłem w wielkim szoku." Mikey - "SKORUPOSZOKU!" Raph - "Mikey, proszę Cię, nie niszcz wzruszającego momentu. BO JAK NIE..." Mikey - "Ok, ok, sorki." Splinter - "Nie miałem pojęcia co zrobić, więc ukryłem się w kanale, bałem się reakcji ludzi na to, czym się stałem." Leo - "Nie tylko ty, mistrzu." Splinter - "Zabrałem też żółwie, jednak nie zmianiały się od razu, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Zabrałem je do znalezionego schronu. Następnego dnia stały się dwa razy większe. Ta substancja przyspieszyła ich wzrost. Staliśmy się więksi i inteligentniejsi." Mikey - "SKORUPOSZOK!" Donnie (jeśli żyje i nie przybił żółwika) / Karai (jeśli nie Donnie i nie zabito Shreddera) /Leo patrzy się na Mikeya gniewnym wzrokiem. Mikey - "No dobrze, już nie będę." Splinter - "Wędrując przez kanały w poszukiwaniu jedzenia znaleźliśmy w końcu naszą obecną kryjówkę." (Jeśli Donnie żyje) Donnie - "Och, moja ulubiona część!" Splinter - "Jako, że żółwiom nie chciało się chodzić... a dokładniej Mikey ciągle marudził... kiedyś w końcu musiały nauczyć się mówić poprzez mutację. Pewnego dnia wyłowiłem książkę o sztukach renesansu." Splinter - "I każdemu z czwórki chłopaków nadałem imiona słynnych twórców z tej epoki." Leo - "Leonardo." Mikey - "Michelangelo." (Jeśli Donnie żyje) 'Donnie - "Donatello." '(Jeśli Donnie nie żyje) Splinter - **smutnym tonem** "Donatello." Raph - "Raphael." (Jeśli nie zabiliśmy Shreddera) 'Karai - "Coś takiego." Splinter - "Każdy przejawiał także inny talent. Leo zawsze mi pomagał zapanować nad resztą, typowy przywódca. Mikey... w sumie on akurat nic." Mikey - "Ej!" Splinter - "No dobra, trochę pichcił. Nie była to pierwsza klasa, ale zawsze lepsze niż nic." '(Jeśli nie zabiliśmy Shreddera) Karai - "Hihi." Splinter - "No i Don, ten zawsze był inny, niż reszta. Kiedyś znalazł skrzynkę z narzędziami i się w to wkręcił, jestem z niego dumny. (Jeśli Donnie nie żyje) Nikt nie może go zastąpić." (Jeśli Donnie nie żyje) Leo - "Będziemy o nim pamiętać, mistrzu." Splinter - "W końcu został Raphael. Jak to typowy zawadiaka, jeśli komuś nie przyłożył raz na dzień, to był chory." Raph - "Ej, umiem nad sobą panować... trochę." (Jeśli Raph oszczędził Stockmana w epizodzie 2) Splinter - "Nie zaprzeczam." (Jeśli Raph skatował Stockmana w epizodzie 2) Splinter - "Nie powiedziałbym." Splinter - "Gdy mieli 8 lat wykazali predyspozycję do nauki ninjitsu. Pomyślałem, że to dobry pomysł, by ich nauczyć, aby mogli się bronić." Mikey - "No i nie pożałowałeś, miszczu!" Splinter - "Wszystko było naprawdę dobrze, jednak chcę opowiedzieć o jednym momencie, po którym stałem się taki... krzykliwy." Ukazuje się retrospekcja, gdy żółwie miały po 8 lat. Kierujemy Leonardo. Raph - "Ej, co wy na to, by zrobić sobie przechadzkę po kanałach? Ostatnio znalazłem takie fajne miejsce..." Donnie - "Może być niebezpiecznie, to głupie, Raph." Mikey - "Ja uważam to za dobry pomysł, jej." Donnie - "Mikey!" Mikey - "No dobra, nie dobry, eh." Raph - "No a ty, LEO, co o tym sądzisz, o wielki liderze?" Leo może wyrazić opinię. "Można by je obczaić."= Leo - "W sumie możemy zobaczyć o co kaman z tym miejscem, kto jest ze mną?" Raph - "Trzy głosy na jeden, Donnie." Donnie - "E, nie. Dwa na dwa, Mikey zmienił zdanie." Raph - "Pierwszy głos się liczy!" |-| "Donnie ma rację."= Leo - "Donnie ma rację, to może nie być dobre." Raph - "Kaman, Leo, chociaż ty bądź po mojej stronie." Raph kontynuuje. Raph - "No weź, to fajne miejsce, będzie zabawnie." Splinter - "A o czym rozmawiacie?" Raph - "O niczym, mistrzu." Leo może się jakoś odezwać. "Raph znalazł jakieś miejsce w kanałach."= Leo - "Raph znalazł jakieś miejsce w kanałach." Raph - "Ej!" |-| "Nic takiego."= Leo - "To nic takiego, mistrzu." Splinter - "Na pewno?" |-| temat= eo - "Emm... a jak z dzisiejszym treningiem, mistrzu?" |-| "..."= Leo milczy. (Jeśli Leo nie powiedział Splinterowi) Donnie - "Sensei! Raph znalazł jakieś podejrzane miejsce w kanałach!" Splinter - "Raph! Co to za miejsce." Raph - "Oj... nic, serio!" Splinter - "Dobrze wiesz, że takie rzeczy trzeba ze mną konsultować!" (Jeśli Leo powiedział Splinterowi) - Splinter - "Dziękuję, Leo że mi o tym powiedziałeś, zasługujesz na bycie liderem." (Jeśli Leo nie powiedział Splinterowi) - Splinter - "Leo, jeśli uważasz się za lidera, to powinieneś mi powiedzieć!" (Jeśli Leo się zgodził zobaczyć miejsce) - Raph - "Ale mistrzu, Leo się zgodził zobaczyć to miejsce!" (Jeśli Leo się zgodził zobaczyć miejsce) '- Splinter - "Leo! (Jeśli Leo powiedział Splinterowi) Chyba zastanowię się jeszcze raz nad twoją posadką." Splinter - "Ech... słuchajcie, jesteście jeszcze mali, to niebezpieczne." Raph - "No dobrze, mistrzu, nie idziemy tam." Splinter odchodzi do swojego pokoju pomedytować. Pozostała trójka braci dobrze wie, że Raph zechce tam iść pomimo zakazu. Kierujemy Michelangelo Bracia rozchodzą się, jednak Mikey nie chce iść do swojego. Może wybrać do kogo iść - Rapha czy Donniego. do Rapha= Mikey podchodzi do drzwi do pokoju Rapha i puka. Po otrzymaniu pozwolenia od brata wchodzi do środka. Raph - "Wiesz, Mikey... nadal chcę tam iść." Mikey - "Może Donnie ma rację i to może być niebezpieczne?" Raph - "Gdzie twój optymizm? (Jeśli Leo się zgodził zobaczyć miejsce) Nawet Leo wie, że to nic takiego. (Jeśli Leo twierdził, że jest niebezpiecznie) Nie przejmuj się Leo, zawsze tak ma." Mikey - "No wiesz, może jednak..." Raph - "I ty przeciwko mnie? Na nikim nie można polegać! (Jeśli Leo twierdził, że jest niebezpiecznie) Nawet na naszym liderze." Raph na trochę milczy, po czym znów się odzywa. Raph - "Wyjdź stąd." Mikey - "Ale..." Raph - "WYJDŹ!" Mikey wychodzi z jego pokoju i idzie do siebie. |-| do Donniego= Mikey podchodzi do drzwi do pokoju Dona i puka. Brat mu na to pozwala i Mikey wchodzi do środka. Donnie - "Nie wiem, jak Raph może być taki lekkomyślny. Dobrze wie, że to źle się skończy." Mikey - "Też tak sądzę, trochę dzięki tobie." Donnie - "Dobrze, że ktoś jest po mojej stronie. (Jeśli Donnie zginął w epizodzie 5) Przynajmniej ktoś mi pomoże w potrzebie." Donnie grzebie w swojej torbie z różnymi gadżetami. Mikey - "Co to?" Donnie - "Widzisz, czasem i ja chcę pozwiedzać kanały jak Raph, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego nie chcę ryzykować źle zrobionym skokiem. Zrobiłem te kastety do wspinania po ścianach, by była mniejsza szansa zrobienia sobie krzywdy." Mikey - "Ooo, fajne! Daj się pobawić!" Donnie - "Heh... jeszcze są w fazie testowej, ale obiecuję, że gdy je skończę będziesz pierwszym który ich użyje." Mikey - "Dzięks brachu." Donnie - "No to może pójdę się skonsultować z mistrzem odnośnie tego wynalazku, ninja w końcu tego kiedyś używali." Mikey - "Narazie." Po czym Mikey idzie do siebie a Donnie do Splintera. Kierujemy Donatello Donnie wychodzi ze swojego pokoju i kieruje się do pokoju Mistrza Splintera. Splinter - "Witaj, Donatello." Donatello - "Witaj, Mistrzu." Splinter - "Co Cię tu sprowadza?" Donnie - "Mistrzu, stworzyłem takie 'kastety' do chodzenia po ścianach, chciałem byś mi bardziej opisał jak to było użwane, bym mógł to ulepszyć." Splinter - "Pokaż swój prototyp." Sensei bierze do ręki prototyp, ogląda go i twierdzi, że jest znakomity, jednak dla ciekawości małego wynalazcy zaczyna mu opowiadać. Po opowieści Donnie pyta o jeszcze jedną ważną sprawę mistrza." Donnie - "Mistrzu, co do tego miejsca o którym mówił Raph... mam wrażenie, że on nadal ma zamiar tam iść." Splinter - "Ta, uparciuch, jakieś pomysły jak można go zatrzymać?" Donnie może wybrać plan. "Powinniśmy przestrzec Leo i Mikeya."= Donnie - "Raph może namówić Mikeya i Leo. (Jeśli Leo się zgodził zobaczyć miejsce) Leo nawet jest gotów to zobaczyć." Splinter - "Świetnie, Donatello." |-| "Powinniśmy dać szlaban Raphowi."= Donnie - "Myślę, że gdyby Raph dostał znaczącą karę, to zniechęciłoby to go do przechadzki." Splinter - "Dobry pomysł, Donatello." Niezależnie od wybranego planu Splinter się na taki zgadza, zostaje on także wcielony w życie. Kierujemy Raphaelem Raph próbuje się wykraść ze swojego pokoju i uciec. Chce namówić Leo na nocną przechadzkę po tym miejscu, które znalazł. Przy wyjściu widzi brata. Leo - "Nocny spacer?" Raph - "O, Leo, no właśnie!" '(Jeśli Leo się zgodził zobaczyć miejsce) Raph - "Zgodziłeś się połazić po znalezionym miejscu, więc na co czekasz?" (Jeśli Leo się zgodził zobaczyć miejsce) 'Leo - " (Jeśli Donnie wybrał, by przestrzec Leo i Mikeya) Mistrz mi powiedział, że to coś głupiego, może lepiej nie? / (Jeśli Donnie wybrał, by dać szlaban Raphowi) Wiesz, że masz szlaban na wychodzenie?" '(Jeśli Leo się zgodził zobaczyć miejsce) Raph - "Oj tam, nikt się nie skapnie, poza tym obiecałeś mi, pamiętasz?" (Jeśli Leo się nie zgodził) 'Raph - "A może jednak byś zobaczył ze mną tą miejscówkę." '(Jeśli Leo się nie zgodził) Leo - " (Jeśli Donnie wybrał, by przestrzec Leo i Mikeya) Mistrz mi powiedział, że to coś głupiego, może lepiej nie? / (Jeśli Donnie wybrał, by dać szlaban Raphowi) Wiesz, że masz szlaban na wychodzenie?" (Jeśli Leo się nie zgodził) Raph - "Wymiękasz? Ha, wiedziałem, po prostu wiedziałem!" Leo - "No dobra, chodźmy, ale by nie było niebezpiecznie." Raph - "Nie będzie, chodź." Po czym dwójka braci przechodzi kanałami i w końcu dociera na miejsce. Jest to wielkie pomieszczenie, u dołu jest woda a wszędzie-indziej widać rury biegnące we wszystkie strony tworząc idealne miejsce do parkouru. Leo - "Nie wygląda to za bezpiecznie." Raph, by zachęcić Leo do łażenia po rurach odpowiada mu. Raph - "Kto ostatni na górze ten zgniłe jajo!" Raph wysuwa się na prowadzenie, Leo nie chcąc by Raph zrobił coś głupiego; biegnie za nim, jednak wygląda na to, że nie tak łatwo ustać na rurze. Tymczasem w kryjówce żółwi... Kierujemy Michelangelo Okazuje się, że Mikey nie spał tej nocy i widział, jak Raph i Leo kierują się do wspomnianego miejsca. Początkowo po cichu podążał za dwójką, jednak gdy byli na miejscu zawrócił, by obudzić Mistrza Splintera i Donniego. Opowiedział im zajście, więc dwójka poszła z nim do Leo i Rapha. Splinter widzi, jak Leo i Raph znaleźli się najwyżej jak można było. Splinter - "Leonardzie i Raphaelu; schodźcie stamtąd natychmiast!" Jednak dwójka udaje, że nie słyszą. Splinter - "Ktoś będzie musiał po nich wejść!" Donnie - "Użyjemy mojego wynalazku, by nie iść ich drogą." Mikey - "Kto użyje?" (Jeśli Mikey poszedł do Rapha) '- Donnie - "Jako twórca to powinienem raczej ja." '(Jeśli Mikey poszedł do Donniego) - Donnie - "Obiecałem, więc proszę bardzo, Mikey." (Jeśli Mikey poszedł do Donniego) - Mikey - "YAY!" Donnie/Mikey zaczyna się wspinać na górę. A Splinter ponownie zaczyna krzyczeć na dwójkę na górze. Splinter - "Hej, schodźcie natychmiast, to rozkaz!" Raph - "Nie sądzę, tu jest całkiem fajnie!" Leo - "Raph... może lepiej zejdźmy? Już teraz mamy przerąbane." Raph - "E tam, tylko sobie pokrzyczy, nie, Leo?" Po czym Raph klepie Leo po plecach... jednak tak go spycha i Leo spada na dół. Splinter - "LEO!" Donnie/Mikey próbuje go złapać... Donnie/Mikey - "Mam go... niech to, nie mam." Leo uderzył o podłoże, wydaje się, że mógł to być upadek śmiertelny... Raph - "LEO!" - po czym schodzi na dół. Kierujemy Raphaelem Raph - "LEO!" Leo leży w bezruchu. wydaje się, że to koniec. Raph klęka przy bracie, Splinter także, Donnie i Mikey tylko patrzą z odległości. Raph - "Ja... nie wiem jak to mogło się stać... ja..." Może wybrać co powiedzieć. "To wszystko moja wina."= Raph - "Jak mogłem być tak nieodpowiedzialny, to wszystko moja wina, byłem głupi." |-| "Leo miał rację, to niebezpieczne."= Raph - "Ach... Leo zawsze miał rację, to było zbyt niebezpieczne, a ja swoje, jak zawsze, to przezemnie." Splinter patrzy się gniewnym wzrokiem na Rapha. Raph - "Przepraszam! Ja nie chciałem by się tak to skończyło, naprawdę!" Po chwili ciszy Leo zaczyna kasłać, budzi się! Raph - "LEO! ŻYJESZ! Splinter bierze rannego brata na ręce i w ciszy zabiera go z powrotem do kryjówki. Reszta braci pyta się, co z Leo, Mistrz niewiele im odpowiada, po tym wydarzeniu było jasne, że nigdy nie będzie taki sam jak kiedyś. Historia wraca do teraźniejszości. Splinter - "Po tym zdarzeniu denerwowałem się szybciej i bardziej niż zwykle. Dobrze, że Leo wrócił do siebie. (Jeśli Donnie nie żyje) Jednak nie sądziłem, że jak nie jeden, to drugi..." Mikey - "Chyba miszczu musi odpocząć po tym opowiadaniu, jeszcze do tego wrócimy." Bracia idą pod wieżowiec Gazety Nowojorskiej, gdzie jest April. Leo - "Hej, April... mam wrażenie, że nadal po tym wszystkim za mało się znamy, co ty na to, by opowiedzieć nam nieco co się działo zanim Cię spotkaliśmy." April - "Siema chłopaki, no cóż niewiele się działo za bardzo, jednak chętnie wam opowiem." April - "Zacznę może od dzieciństwa. Mieszkałam jakiś czas z Mamą i Tatą i żyło nam się nieźle, do czasu. Mama na coś zmarła, jednak mi nic o tym nie powiedziano." Leo - "Niestety, wszyscy kogoś tracimy." (Jeśli Donnie nie żyje) 'April - "Tak, sory za Donniego, naprawdę." Raph - "Dobra, laska, kontynuuj." April - "Co do szkoły... Matma szła najlepiej, ale kujonka ze mnie nie była... atrakcja także nie." '(Jeśli Donnie żyje) - Donnie - "Och, szkoda." April - "Po skończeniu szkoły pomyślałam, że zostanę reporterką, bo przedmioty humanistyczne szły na takim 'całkiem nieźle'." April - "Raz, razem z Kurtzmanem, opublikowałam artykuł dotyczący Tygrysiego Pazura... to miała być tylko historia dla kasy, 'one-shot', jednak zaraz po tym zjawił się ten typ. Wy się nim zajęliście, dzięki." Leo/Donnie - "Do usług." Raph - "A Co z twoim tatą?" April - "Po śmierci Mamy odesłał mnie co cioci i wujka i nigdy po tym go nie widziałam." Leo/Donnie - "Słabo." Leo - "A jak tam sprawy obecnie?" April - "No cóż, Casey jest OK, może z wami pogada później." (Jeśli Donnie żyje i wspieraliśmy April) 'Donnie - "Cóż, mam nadzieję, że będzie lepszy odemnie." '(Jeśli Donnie żyje i wspieraliśmy April) April - "Chodzenie z wielkim zmutowanym żółwiem nie jest normalne, he, he. E tam, trafi swój na swego, jeszcze znajdziesz sobie może jakąś fajną zmutowaną jaszczurkę." (Jeśli Donnie żyje i wspieraliśmy April) Raph - "E! WARA OD MONY!" (Jeśli Donnie żyje i wspieraliśmy April) 'April - "Hi, hi." Casey - "Jestem, na zawołanie, kto ma coś do April? Może mały łomot zmieni zdanie?" April - "Spokojnie, dryblasie, to tylko żółwie." Casey - "Żartuję, no co tam, ludziska?" Leo - "Możesz nam opowiedzieć trochę co wcześniej porabiałeś, nim się spotkaliśmy?" Casey - "Uh, nic ciekawego. Od tego włamania z Hunem trochę walczyłem z Foot-Ninja, czasem bezskutecznie czasem ze skutkiem." Leo - "Jak rodzina?" Casey - "Rodziców mało co obchodziło co robię, więc miałem czas na zrobienie swojej 'zbroi'." April - "Do rycerza brakuje Ci tyko konia." Casey - "Sugerujesz, że nie mam?" Leo - "Dobra... lepiej chodżmy, bo robi się dziwnie..." Raph - "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Ta sekwencja pojawia się tylko, jeśli oszczędziliśmy Shreddera)= Żółwie wracają do kryjówki pogadać z Karai. Karai - "O nie, słowa nie pisnę." Leo - "No to pokrzycz." Karai - "Przestań! No dobra, coś powiem." Raph - "Jak Jacek i Barbara..." Karai strzela z liścia Raphowi w twarz. Karai - "Lepiej cichaj, bo jak nie..." Leo - "Dobra, mów, mów." Karai - "Mój ojciec wychowywał mnie w Japonii i przedstawiał świat pozytywnie, nie czułam w nim zła, był dobry." Raph - "Nie powiedziałbym." Karai znowu strzela z liścia Raphowi. Leo - "Kurde, Raph, jeszcze kilka takich i nie tylko twoja bandana będzie czerwona." Raph - "Śmieszek się znalazł." Karai - "Od dziecka szkolił mnie na Kunoichi, początkowo przez zabawę, później normalne treningi. Jedyny raz kiedy był na mnie zły to wtedy kiedy wy się pojawiliście..." Raph - "Bo to wielki..." Raph nie dokończył, bo dostał kopa z półobrotu od Karai. Leo - "Hmm... chyba zemdlał." '(Jeśli Donnie żyje) Donnie go budzi. (Jeśli Donnie nie żyje) Mikey - "E, niech śpi, przynajmniej komentować nie będzie." Karai - "Kontynuując... wysyłał mnie czasem na misje do negocjacji różnych rzeczy, a jak klienci byli niegrzeczni, to nazywano ich 'martwymi klientami'." Mikey - "Nie patyczkowałaś się." Karai - "A jakże, niektórzy kończyli bez głowy, jak utrudniali wymianę." Mikey/Raph - "Kurde, ostra babka." (Jeśli to Raph) Karai zechce go uderzyć jeszcze raz, jednak Leo ją powstrzymuje. Karai - "Na koniec chciałam jeszcze wspomnieć, że... jesteście jedynymi, którym nie chcę wyrządzić za dużej krzywdy, dzięki oszczędzeniu tatuśka." Leo - "Cóż, zrobiłem to dla ciebie." Karai - "Ta, ta, już dziękowałam, nie będę drugi, ostrzegam." |-| (Ta sekwencja pojawia się tylko, jeśli zabiliśmy Shreddera)= Karai... a raczej obecnie LADY SHREDDER w swojej nowej zbroi i czerwonym 'makijażu' na oczach wygłasza mowę do klanu Foot-Ninja. W oddali widać Huna (Jeśli żyje i nie jest w więzieniu) i/lub Stockmana (Jeśli żyje). Lady Shredder - "Bracia i siostry klanu Foot-Ninja! Może i mój ojciec nie żyje, ale nie myślcie sobie, że to koniec klanu, o nie nie!" (Jeśli Donnie nie żyje) Karai odsłoni wydobyte ciało Donatella. Lady Shredder - "Nasz nowy wróg; PODZIEMNY KLAN HAMATO tworzy armię przeciwko nam! Nie mają wielu zwolenników, więc na razie łatwo ich powstrzymać. Nie myślcie, że to jest proste! Zamordowali najlepszego z nas! Oroku Saki był właśnie najlepszy z nas, pomścimy go, ZROZUMIANO?" (Jeśli Donnie nie żyje) 'Karai co kwestę będzie uderzać ciało Donniego. '(Jeśli Stockman żyje) '- Lady Shredder - "Nasz doktorek stworzył wam nowe pancerze, więc lepiej się w nich spiszcie, bo jak nie TO I WY STANIECIE SIĘ OBIEKTEM MOJEJ ZEMSTY!" '(Jeśli Hun żyje) - Lady Shredder - "Jeden z nas zna jednego z członków tego przeklętego klanu. HUN! Mam nadzieję, że uda Ci się dogadać, BO JAK NIE, TO (Jeśli Donnie żyje) ROZERWĘ CIĘ NA STRZĘPY OSOBIŚCIE (lub, jeśli Donnie nie żyje) SKOŃCZYSZ JAK TEN ŻÓŁW, JASNE?" (Jeśli Hun żyje) '- Hun - "Tak jest, moja pani." Lady Shredder - "Waszym zadaniem, bracia i siostry, jest na razie ich znalezienie, skumanie się z nimi BY POTEM ICH ZNISZCZYĆ OD ŚRODKA! Niech myślą, że rosną w siłę... ALE WYPROWADZIMY ICH Z BŁĘDU!" (Jeśli Leo wspierał Karai większość razy) Lady Shredder - "Jednak uważajcie, ten w niebieskiej bandanie jest szczególnie niebezpieczny i też potrafi grać na dwie strony. ZAJMĘ SIĘ NIM OSOBIŚCIE!" Lady Shredder - "Swoją drogą, jeśli znajdziecie żółwia w pomarańczowej/fioletowej bandanie gdy jest sam... ZABIJCIE GO DLA PRZYKŁADU!" Lady Shredder - "A teraz, moi poplecznicy, idźcie i ZNISZCZCIE TE ZÓŁWIE. Macie mi przyprowadzić tego z niebieską bandaną żywego. RUSZAĆ!" Ninja się rozchodzą, Karai idzie do komnaty z hełmem ojca, i przed nim klęka. Lady Shredder - "Już niedługo, tato, niedługo z ich istnienia zostaną tylko zgliszcza, obiecuję, szkoda że, nie możesz tego zobaczyć. Kocham Cię." Po czym wstaje i siada na 'tronie' klanu. '(Jeśli Leo wybrał atak z ujawnieniem się w epizodzie 1) Tajemnicza zmutowana postać podchodzi do Karai. (Jeśli Leo wybrał atak z ujawnieniem się w epizodzie 1) Lady Shredder - "Razar, to ty? Co za niespodzianka... przefarbowałeś włosy? AHAHAHAHAHA AAA HA HA HA HA!" Po czym słychać charakterystyczny dźwięk 'chińskiego chórku' z serii 2003. (Ta sekwencja pojawia się tylko, jeśli Hun przeżył epizod 4 i dostał się do więzienia) Hun patrzy na więzienny telewizor gdzie ogląda wiadomości nadawane przez April O'Neil. Hun - "April O'Neil, tak? Czy to nie w tobie podkochuje się mój dawny kolega?" Hun bierze rzutkę ze stołu strażnika, który rzucał sobie to tarczy, teraz śpi. Hun - "Ciekawe, jaka będzie ta buźka, kiedy by ją tak pociąć?" Po czym zbir rzuca w telewizor niszcząc ekran i budząc strażnika. Strażnik - "Hej, Hun, co ty wyprawiasz?" Hun - "Chciałem zmienić kanał." Strażnik - "Hahaha, bardzo śmieszne, oglądałem to." Hun - "Już niedługo Shredder/Karai mnie wydostanie i będziesz miał większe kłopoty niż twój zardzewiały telewizorek." Strażnik - "Jak jeszcze raz zrobisz coś głupiego..." Hun - "No, co mi zrobisz? Użyjesz paralizatora? Skażesz mnie na egzekucję? Gdy stąd wyjdę i Cię zabiję, to nie będziesz takim chojrakiem." Po czym strażnik, lekko przestraszony wychodzi. Hun, obracając nóż w dłoni - "April O'Neil... będziesz następna." - Po czym rzuca nożem w sam środek tarczy. Chce się zemścić na Caseyu za wpakowanie go do więzienia, kolejny raz. Akcja wraca do kryjówki żółwi. Splinter - "A teraz my; Ja, Leo, Mikey, Don (Zależnie, tylko jeśli żyje), Raph, April (Zależnie, tylko jeśli Kunoichi), Casey, Karai (Zależnie, tylko jeśl oszczędziliśmy Shreddera), Mona, Łuskogłowy, Shinigami, Usagi (Zależnie, tylko jeśli dołączył do walki z Takeshim).. no i Blaszany Łeb; robot Donniego (Zależnie, jeśli Donnie przeżył i zachował kartę pamięci) tworzymy nowy klan Hamato." Splinter - "Będziemy walczyć przeciwko Shredderowi/Karai (zależnie) do końca." Po czym wszyscy wychodzą na powierzchnię i widzą z daleka armię Shreddera/Karai... Koniec epizodu 6 Czas epizodu: 1 godzina, lub 1,5 godziny. Wystąpili: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello (Zależnie od decyzji), Raphael, Splinter (Człowiek/Mutant, zależnie od decyzji), Młode żółwie i mistrz, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai/Lady Shredder (Zależnie od decyzji), Shredder (Zależnie od decyzji), Hun (Zależnie od decyzji), Baxter Stockman (Zależnie od decyzji), Jack J. Kurtzman (W więziennym telewizorze i/lub wspomniany, Zależnie od decyzji), Mona Lisa, Łuskogłowy, Shinigami, Razar (Cień, Zależnie od decyzji), Blaszany Łeb (Zależnie od decyzji), Miyamoto Usagi (Zależnie od decyzji). Decyzje Czytelników Epizod 6 Uwaga, decyzje są tylko w retrospekcji, jako "pożegnanie". Co odpowiedziałeś/-aś Raphowi na pomysł odwiedzenia znalezionego przez niego miejsca? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13537590 Co odpowiedziałeś/-aś Splinterowi? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13537599 Do kogo poszedłeś/poszłaś? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13537607 Jak chciałeś/-aś utrudnić plan Rapha? - http://www.strawpoll.me/13537611 'Co powiedziałeś/-aś o wypadku Leo? '- http://www.strawpoll.me/13537619 Słowo na koniec Dzięki wam wszystkim za czytanie mojego badziewia, nie jestem dobry w przemówieniach, obrazkach także, więc papa! Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:ZXYV Kategoria:Epizody "TMNT" Zyksyfa